


［團兵］Please wait for me,my LOVE

by Hermia_Aot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia_Aot/pseuds/Hermia_Aot
Summary: 刀，慎入，雖然我希望大家都來感受一下這把刀（也沒有很虐就是了，我就是寫刀都虐不起來...白夜後利利和躺在床上的團長說說話的小故事。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, エルリ, 團兵 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	［團兵］Please wait for me,my LOVE

是嗎。

窗外紛飛的沙石和灼熱的灰燼鑽入這個破得窗框都變形的屋子裡。  
頂樑上結著層層陳年蛛網，掛在網上的蜘蛛都已經死去，蜷成了無生氣的模樣，這間房屋採光差得可以。  
厚厚的灰塵鋪在牆邊的櫃子上窗邊的桌上和桌邊的椅子上。儘管如此，房屋內仍飄散著外頭的飛灰，還帶著微弱的熱度，落在床上的人身上。  
床在房間一角，房屋在髒亂掩蓋下顯得很暗很暗，利威爾滿身的血汙和著灰塵，在身周凝固成醜陋的形狀，深深地凝視著被搬運至床上的身軀。調查兵團的團長，艾爾文·史密斯。

「艾爾文，」  
利威爾·阿克曼不知道自己現在究竟是否難過，只覺得內心空了好大的一個洞，他的靈魂比一無所有的時候還要破敗，明明不是第一次迎接死亡。  
不論是在地下城，還是戰場，乃至整個牆內世界。  
為了生存所以暴力，為了自由所以舉刀，為了利益所以謀殺。

他伸手觸摸著他時常用右手握拳敲向胸膛的地方，那裡應該要跳動才對。  
艾爾文，你總說我怎麼這麼冷，但我有像你這樣冰涼過嗎？  
「艾爾文，」  
我會活下去，我知道不單單為了執行你的命令，你也會希望我好好地過活吧。  
世界從來就不會因為誰的死去而停下腳步，只是刻在生命裡的傷痕多一道而已，我明白。  
「艾爾文，」  
是嗎，你的生命結束了啊。我們一直都明白這天總會到來，你說，團長能被取代，而人類最強的兵長不能，如果我們之中誰要先離去，那會是你。  
那晚我同意了嗎？  
「艾爾文，」  
我沒有同意。我不允許你離開我。  
但對你的話語我向來沒有不接受的時候，我相信你的一切，包含對我生命的使用權。  
作為我個人，這是我最任性的願望，你不能死，你不能離開我，不為了世界，為了我自己。  
「艾爾文，」  
外頭安靜了下來，連那群小鬼的吼叫聲都沒有，只剩下物品被焚燒的聲音。  
這樣也好，燒光後重建起來搞不好會容易點。  
若你還活著也會插手戰後重建嗎？雞婆的男人。  
「艾爾文，」  
這間房子髒死了，我身上也骯髒透頂。  
是你把我從發臭腐爛的地方帶到地面上，而你竟先我一步而去。  
真好意思啊。  
「艾爾文，」  
我們早知道會有這天，所以誰也不想接受彼此的心意。  
但不接受又如何呢？這天還是會到來。看得太透徹的成年人真令人唾棄，我們還是搞在一快了。  
真想念你溫暖的擁抱。  
「艾爾文，」  
你才離開不到一個小時我就開始想念你，真可笑，你明明就在我面前，我卻在想念你。  
你一個人躺在床上會冷吧？我來陪你。  
「艾爾文，我來了。」  
還要等多久才能等到你在用那雙發熱的手撫摸我呢？  
這床鋪真骯髒，但我想躺在你旁邊，也是最後一次了，我回去再好好洗個澡。  
「艾爾文，」  
我身旁溫暖嗎？你也有被我溫暖的時候啊。新奇吧。  
「艾爾文，」  
我曾做過關於你死亡的不計其數的惡夢，沒一個是被石頭擊穿。我以為你可能會被巨人咬成兩截、或好多截、也可能全身上下被吃個精光，如同我們手下那些記不清名字的士兵一樣，連屍首都沒有。  
說起來我還算挺幸運，我還能見到你最後一面，而且你的墳墓裡能裝著屍體，在土裡腐爛。  
「艾爾文，」  
被巨石砸中的時候痛嗎？還是連感覺也沒有？  
內臟流出身體的時候有感覺嗎？你的腸子掉到身體外面，我收拾了。  
我如果親一親你會比較不痛嗎？如果可以，我可以主動親你，是不是夢寐以求？  
「艾爾文，」  
你身旁好冷。  
「艾爾文，」  
你不要死。  
「艾爾文...」  
上一次見我哭是甚麼時候？佩特拉他們死亡那次是吧。  
你知道我不想被別人看見流淚的模樣，所以說『我先回辦公室了』，感謝你的體貼。  
他們為了你的命令殉職，我為了你的命令無法伸手救他們，你為了我放棄看我流淚的模樣。  
真該死。  
「艾爾文......」  
離開兵團前我求你留下，你聽到了嗎？  
作戰會議前我求你不要這麼安排，你理解嗎？  
昨天晚上你是最後一次擁抱我，你知道嗎？  
一直以來我求你不要離開我，但我都沒有說出口，你知道，你知道，但你還是義無反顧的這麼做，而我也義無反顧地跟隨你。  
「艾爾文，」  
我為了我自己求你留下，我也為了我自己讓你死去。  
你為了你自己決定出戰，你也為了你自己放棄夢想。  
啊啊，還想再聽一次你的聲音。  
「艾爾文，」  
我接下來會說很多很多，你聽著，反正是最後一次了。  
「我在這裡。」  
「他們在外面。」  
「我拋下外頭亂糟糟的爛攤子，帶著你進到這個破敗的小屋，只因為我想再多看你一會。」  
「艾爾文，等等就要去那小鬼家的地下室了，等著吧，你想看的東西我會記得報告給你。但也不要太抱期待，搞不好甚麼都沒有。」  
「你懂得，我們每次的壁外調查實際帶回成果的有幾次？搞不好你拚死想看看的地下室啥都沒有，只剩一堆垃圾，誰知道呢。」  
「艾爾文，我原本要給你注射，結果你他媽的把針頭差點揮掉了。你是肚子破洞，不是腦袋破洞，這麼珍貴的東西差點被你浪費掉！」  
「艾爾文，我認為選擇你對人類更有希望，不只是我，我們都需要你的腦袋，我可不認為現在還有誰比你更適合團長這個位置。  
但我選擇了阿爾敏。那孩子很有潛力，而且跟你一樣是金頭髮藍眼睛。昨天晚上我聽到他說奪還戰後想去看看牆壁外的世界，他想看看那個──海。我是不知道海究竟是什麼東西，但他至少回答了我問你的問題。  
你和那孩子差在哪，就差在他還抱有對未來的夢想。而你，這個便祕的禿子，告訴我什麼鬼。『等結束後才知道』他媽的，瞧不起我是不是，這不是廢話嗎？出戰前還說這種蠢話真讓人懷疑你腦袋是不是裝屎。  
「艾爾文，你身邊好冷，白癡禿子，怎麼會這麼冷，老子就躺在你旁邊啊，白癡東西，給我睜開眼看清楚了。  
看清楚沒，我可是在為了你哭啊，僅有一次的機會，怎麼不懂得把握？」  
「艾爾文...你怎麼還這麼冷，我抱住你了啊，為甚麼。」  
「艾爾文，再喊我的名字一次好嗎？」  
「你說我是你的兵長。是的，我永遠是你的。你秉持大義，而我只跟隨你。」  
「我為你殺人，為你砍巨人，訓練白癡小鬼，為你擋下無數刀槍，我願意，我願意，的生命給你使用。我願意。」  
「啊...你的臉真可笑，居然被我的眼淚洗出乾淨的痕跡，真噁。等我回兵團再給你弄乾淨。」  
「艾爾文，」

韓吉站在地面上抬頭仰望燃燒不止的灰燼細碎地被吹上天，她的小隊、她的部下、她的副分隊長、她的團長，似乎隨著這些還帶著餘溫的灰一同消逝。  
孩子們發出喜悅的嘶吼聲，害怕失去的哭聲同房屋焚毀的轟轟聲燃燒著她的靈魂。啊，眼淚流下來了，原來我也有這天。  
利威爾把艾爾文帶到旁邊的屋子裡也好一段時間了，他們留給彼此一點哀弔的時間，孩子們、她、他。  
但是時候出發了。  
韓吉小心翼翼地走上房屋內的台階，陳舊得吱嘎作響，省下出聲喊利威爾的功夫。  
樓上發出斷斷續續的低語，像教堂內人們細碎的禱詞。牧師說，現在開始默禱，教堂裡的人們就雙手交叉虔誠地閉上眼睛低頭，小聲地蠕動嘴唇，向神獻上自己的感謝和祈求。  
人們會說，主啊，感謝你賜給我豐盛的飲食，感謝你救我脫離黑暗，生活在日光下，求主保守我在外工作的家人可以平安歸來，感謝禱告侍奉於主的人，阿門。  
二樓牆角邊放著一張床，她站在倒數三級的樓梯上探頭，房屋內積滿灰塵和蜘蛛網，輕輕地呼吸都能看見灰塵在空中飄。  
床邊的人幾乎和牆角的黑影融為一體，韓吉看見利威爾坐在床上，他彷彿虔誠的信者，方才聽見的絮語從他嘴巴裡發出來。

利威爾捧起艾爾文的手扶到自己臉上，眼淚順著屍體的指尖流到指根再流到手腕。他親吻他的手掌手腕，又將手放回他身側。  
韓吉沒有出聲。  
利威爾俯下身，看著他的臉龐，靠得很近很近，沒有間斷的水珠從他眼眶掉下來砸在艾爾文臉上，然後再靠近，近到韓吉覺得自己應該要迴避。  
他親吻他的嘴唇、臉頰、額頭、鼻尖、脖頸，喃喃自語，她感受到自己老戰友寧靜而沉默的愛像巨大的鐵鎚敲在腦門上，疼得腦仁發疼視線發黑，令人窒息使人暈眩；腳被眼前的畫面震撼得釘在樓梯上。

他說了很久很久，很多很多，說到聲音都嘶啞地不像樣。如果艾爾文在旁邊會遞來一杯紅茶。  
她為自己的好友感到不捨。  
韓吉默默地走下吱嘎作響的樓梯，她尊重自己的好友。

「艾爾文，」  
我接受你已經死去的事實，這與我們以前談的結果一致。  
「不要等我，去別的地方吧。」  
我親手殺了你，如同你帶我離開地下街一樣我要讓你脫離這個地獄。  
「艾爾文，」  
這是我對你的愛。  
「我也愛你。」  
能遇見你真好。  
「晚安，艾爾文。」

「不要等我，去自由而快樂的地方吧。」  
「不要等我。」

**Author's Note:**

> 起源於一個腦洞，看到追蹤的喜歡的繪師太太提到的一句話（兵長躺到床上和他說說話）引發爆棚的腦內矯情世界（我真的很抱歉  
> 和動畫可能有些出入，但就是...寫爽的(救


End file.
